Hetastuck
by PrussiaGeneticist
Summary: 18 nations decide to play a broken game of Sburb, but they do not realize how serious a simple game can become until their fates are decided for them. Homestuck/Hetalia crossover but could be read by either fandom. Reviews are greatly appreciated!
1. Prolouge

**Hetastuck: Prologue**

**== Be Kiku Honda **

You are now the country of Japan. Another World Meeting has been announced, but you are uninterested of the concerns of the countries that are anything other than your allies.

Germany is giving a lecture about the use of coal, and America is constantly mentioning that it's easier to make use of gasoline or oil instead. This resulted in a scolding by England as he knew his recklessness would end in explosions and possibly destroy half of his country.

Greece was sleeping, so you wouldn't be able to start a conversation with him; Italy is going on about pasta to Romano who doesn't seem interested. Instead he's glaring daggers at Spain who was having an unsuccessful conversation about tomatoes with Prussia. Turkey was halfway across the room talking to a few other countries, the Baltics are mumbling quietly to each other under Russia and Belarus' supervision.

You weren't sure if France was staring at England or Canada, as they were sitting next to each other. You didn't want to even comprehend the dirty thoughts that may be swirling around in the Frenchman's head. You knew it had to be something bad in someone else's point of view, because his gaze didn't falter and soon he began to drool.

China seemed to be busy with Korea and Taiwan, so you had no one to talk to, really.

Although you didn't mind, you'd just discovered a new game that consisted mostly of English. You asked America if he might've produced the game, but not even the cover seemed to be familiar in his eyes.

The game seemed to be called Sburb, and you're not exactly sure where it came from, or if there's more than one copy. Maybe one of the countries wanted you to test such a game? You were, after all, such a man for the job. But there weren't many countries that were fluent in English, so that gave off a very limited list of people it might've come from.

The meeting ended faster than you expected, and as all the countries were dismissed, England approached you in a casual gentlemanly state. Even though he seemed that way, you could see through his facade, he was troubled, possibly confused about something.

You weren't like America; you could sense the atmosphere between you two although it's very questionable.

"Hey, Japan, have you ever seen any of these before?" He took out a cover that was exactly like yours. It was the same house printing, a perfectly white background, and large green letters that spelled "Sburb Beta".

You were shocked that he had one too. Apparently there was more than one copy, and they were being sent to the most unexpected countries. Your shocked must've been noticeable, because you hear England's voice ask "So you have seen one before, am I correct?" You merely nod and ask politely if you can examine the case, and he gladly obliges.

You look very carefully around each block of text, the faint limited amount of colors printed upon the back; the very feeling of the plastic seems exact. You divert your attention from the case as the British man says "I'd found this in my mail earlier this morning, I asked if it was from America and he said he'd never seen it before. I just assumed that if it wasn't from the bloody American then maybe it was from you." It seemed like he was in the exact situation as you. A strange video game from an unknown country appearing on your doorstep, unsure what to do with it or what may be inside...

You decide that once you return to your house, you will engage interaction with the strange game.

**==Japan: Hurry up and get home so you could begin this Game**

You tried to return home as quickly as you could so you could try to at least get started in this strange game, but seeing as you live in Japan (since you are the personification of the nation) and the world meeting was held in America, it took you about 12 hours to fly home. Not to mention how incredibly tired you felt. You were getting too old to be flying around all the time, but as the representation of the country it is one of your responsibilities to attend these meetings. But regardless of how you felt, you still wanted to try out this strange game, maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt.

You reluctantly take the disk out of its plastic casing, and place it caringly into the slot on your computer. You personally have no idea if it has a virus in it or not that may destroy your computer, so you take caution. The compartment that holds the disk returns to its position in the computer, and the entire device starts to vibrate. On the screen you see the game's title in bold, neon green letters.

Your name is Kiku Honda and you have just installed Sburb.

What you didn't understand was that this was going to be the worst possible mistake you have ever made in your life.


	2. Act 1

**==Be Arthur Kirkland**

You are now the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and you are currently asleep. Lately you have been having strange dreams; they are unlike any dream that you've ever had. Actually, you don't think that you have ever dreamed in your life. Nations don't have dreams. Dreams are for mortals who do not have their life tied to a single country, but tonight appeared to be an exception. You have been flying around a strange yellow city (if it could even be called that) in search of those clouds that you have seen earlier. They were in your sights for only a second until they had floated off, and what you had seen confused you. You saw Earth being destroyed, with meteors raining down on it and there was nothing that you could do about it. At first it had confused you. Pictures in clouds, how is that possible? But you're sure it was there, and once you had realized exactly what was going on in the clouds, you panicked. Certainly this cannot be Earth's future, these sorts of things only happened in America's shitty movies! You would have to examine more...

You flew around more unnaturally bright yellow buildings until you finally found more clouds, much like the others. They seem to be showing a different scene this time and presented an Asian man, whom you quickly identified as your friend Japan, standing in the middle of a place that was covered in green, white bars, and circles that looked nothing like anything you have ever seen before and as strange as it sounded, you had a feeling that he was not on Earth. He was surrounded by frogs and huge blue gems and by looking at how he had his katana out and a bit of blood smeared across his clothes it looks like he had just came out of a battle. You stared at the image for a while wondering what had happened and how was this even possible when all of a sudden you heard a voice.

"This place doesn't seem as beautiful as the other…" complained a painfully familiar voice that belonged to your absolute least favorite Frenchmen

.

"Bloody hell France, what are you doing here and what are you talking about?!" You turned around and asked glaring at him. He took no notice of your irritated look and answered casually.

"I thought that you would know… there is more than one planet where you can live your dreams and this happens to be the place where we live our dreams. From what I heard it is called Prospit." He turned to look at you looking to see your reaction. You just look at him with a questioning look on your face.

"And how do you know all of this?" You questioned, unwilling to trust the frog.

"I've been watching these clouds while I sleep for a long time now, probably a hundred or so years by now. You have been too; you probably just don't remember. I wonder why…" France stared off into the clouds for a while which now shows a scene of a small boy dying on some kind of bed, you thought for a moment that he looked familiar but you couldn't quite remember who he was. It didn't matter anyway; you quickly turned to look away from the horrible scene. Sure you have seen far worse scenes than this but nonetheless; it was terrible to watch an innocent child die. After a few seconds France turned his head away too, also sickened by the scene.

The two of you remain silent for a while until you decided to break the silence first by voicing a question that has been on your mind for a while. "Does that mean that we are asleep right now? Am I going to be forced to spend my nights with you, a pervert?" You were utterly disgusted by this thought but the other nation just smiled and had a strange look in his eyes. "We will just have to wait and see," France said seductively before adding "_Angleterre_."

"I'd rather not..." You mumble at him, holding back your incredible agitation. He simply chuckled and lightly yawned.

"I'm feeling a little sleepy; I should be waking up soon." He said "I'm going to go find a place to rest, _Angleterre_." And with that he flew off leaving you confused by the many things that were wrong with what he had said.

"Bloody frog," you muttered under your breath and turned back to see what the clouds were now showing. Apparently, they had decided that dying children were not unnerving enough and had decided to show an even more disturbing picture of a young man, roughly in his early twenties by the looks of it, with a sword stuck in his stomach. But that wasn't what shocked you the most. The worst part was that you recognized him right away and the sight of his expressions sent chills down your spine. For a moment you completely forgot everything that you were currently thinking about as you were frozen in shock and horror. You watched as blood streamed out from where his heart should be, making large pools of crimson around his dying body. You wanted to scream out "You are a country! Heal yourself! You know you can do it!" but you couldn't. The words wouldn't come out of your mouth.

2… 3… 4… 5 minutes have passed and he still hasn't healed himself. It was as if he was incapable of doing so. You knew that if he laid like that any longer he would most certainly die. Tears started to run down your face as you realized how hopeless it was. It had been 10 minutes when you realized he finally stopped breathing.

"A-America…" you choked out, "wh-why couldn't you d-do it...?" Your vision began to blur and continued to do so as you quickly faded into unconsciousness.

**== England: wake up**

"Mr. Kirkland, Mr. Kirkland. Wake up, we are back in London." said a female voice. You opened your eyes to see that you were still on a plane. The plane must have landed already and was nearly empty with only a few passengers remaining that were quickly rising from their seats to leave. The woman in front of you was obviously a flight attendant who looked like she was in her twenties. She looked very concerned as she shook you awake. "Oh good you are awake. I was getting worried for a second; you have been tossing and turning for the last few hours. Did you have a nightmare?" She asked.

"Y-yes, it was only a nightmare, th-thank you for waking me … I'm fine." You lied to the lady. What you had seen in your dream disturbed you greatly, your body was shaking uncontrollably and there was a thick layer of sweat on your forehead. You must have looked unwell because the attendant was clearly not convinced, but she did not question it and calmly walked back to her job. You sighed; it was going to be a long day…

**== Be Kiku Honda again**

Your name is Kiku and you have just stayed up far too late for a man your age researching about this video game you have gotten called Sburb. You would have started played the actual game but before long you realized how it required multiple players so you simply decided to start when you can make connections to the only other person you know who owns the game, your friendly acquaintance England. You have spent the last few minutes looking at game cheats and articles made by Game Bro on the game. So far you find the game incredibly fascinating and you are very excited to start running it. It is hard to have a very interesting game installed and having to wait for your friend to return home to begin playing it, it is hard and nobody understands.

**== Okay he is obviously not doing anything, go back to being the British dude**

You are once again the said "British dude", though he would obviously prefer it if you just call him Arthur, or England if you like. Whatever his name is, you are him now and you have just returned to your home. You are still very tired and stressed out from your dream earlier but you are glad to be home. Maybe you can start playing the mysterious game and distract yourself from the horrible vision. You grab some tea and sit down at your computer, and just as you are about to insert the disc, you realize you have a new email from Kiku.

(Show Email log)

**Kon'nichiwa, Arthur-san.**

**As you are reading this, I am learning more and more about this game we would be playing, assuming you do decide to play. I have installed it already but have not begun running it yet because it appears to require having a server player (-_-;). I hope to establish online connections with you as soon as possible using a chat program that I have found that may help us on our quest (assuming you do decide to play). All you have to do is install Pester chum and the server and then message my chum handle, riceballNinja [RN], and I will do the rest in the connecting process. (^_^)**

**~Kiku Honda**

After copying down Kiku's Chum handle you delete the email from your inbox. You vaguely remember making a pesterchum a long time ago when it first came out because Alfred kept bugging you to get one, but you have long since forgotten it until now…. You wonder if you can even get in on your old handle anymore.

You proceed to open Pesterchum and to your surprise you find that you are still logged on after all this time. Does Pesterchum not log you off automatically like other websites? You guess not since it has been a while since you have been on yet you are still logged in as your wonderful handle, **magicalGentleman[MG]**. As you check to see if any chums are online, you only spot **hamburgerHero[HH],** **awesomeGilbird[AG]**, **copyrightBroadcast[CB]** and **ambitiousSailor[AS]**. You find it quite saddening the more you think about it that these are the only people whose pesterchums you know of other than Kiku's who are online, but of course, they are almost always online last you remember. You decide to quickly have a chat with Japan before even thinking about getting pestered by the others.

(Show Pesterlog)

**magicalGentleman[MG] began Pestering riceballNinja[RN]-**

**MG: Hello Japan.**

**MG: I received your email and I am willing to play.**

**RN: That is good, thank you England-san.**

**RN: I am glad to hear it. Have you started running it yet?**

**MG: Not yet, but I am beginning to install it.**

**MG: What the bloody hell is this game about, anyway?**

**MG: I'm pretty sure you said something about learning what it is about in your email but I still have absolutely no idea what's going on.**

**RN: Yes, I did.**

**RN: That is what I've been doing for the last few hours while I should be sleeping. (；一****_一****)**

**RN: It is about midnight here after all, but sadly I did not find much.**

**MG: Well, what did you find?**

**RN: Not as much as I had hoped for. (~_~)**

**RN: All I know is that it might be a game that can change our reality, if that makes any sense.**

**RN: I will learn more along the way, I suppose.**

**RN: Is it done installing yet?**

**MG: Yes.**

**MG: Should I start running it now?**

**RN: Please do.**

**MG: Wait a tick, someone is pestering me.**

**RN: Who is it?**

**MG: Bloody hell, it's Alfred!**

**MG: I'm sorry, but that will have to wait. I have to see what the git wants now...**

**MG: I suppose we will finish this conversation later.**

**magicalGentleman[MG] ceased pestering riceballNinja[RN]-**

**hamburgerHero [HH] began pestering magicalGentleman[MG]-**

**HH: HEY ENGLAND!**

**HH: WHATS UP?**

**HH: I THOUGHT YOU DIDNT USE PESTERCHUM ANYMORE!**

**HH: THIS IS SO AWESOME THAT YOU ARE USING IT AGAIN!**

**HH: ARE YOU THERE?**

**MG: Yes, what in the bloody hell do you want?**

**HH: WELL ITS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT? XP**

**MG: Yes, yes, you mentioned it a million times at the conference.**

**MG: Today's the 4th of July.**

**MG: Is there anything important that I don't know that you would like to tell me?**

**HH: UM IDK**

**HH: OH YEAH!**

**HH: I JUST REMEMBERED!**

**HH: REMEMBER HOW YOU ASKED ME ABOUT THAT GAME AT THE CONFERENCE TODAY?**

**MG: Yes...?**

**HH: WELL GUESS WHAT!**

**HH: I GOT IT IN THE MAIL TODAY! 8D**

**HH: THIS IS GREAT TO HAVE A NEW GAME!**

**HH: IVE BEEN PLAYING NOTHING BUT MINECRAFT FOR THE LAST FEW DAYS SO THIS IS AWESOME!**

**HH: SO I WAS THINKING**

**HH: SINCE YOU ARE THE ONLY PERSON THAT I KNOW OF WHO HAS THIS GAME**

**HH: CAN I BE YOUR SERVER PLAYER? :)**

**MG: Fine...just don't get in the way of me and Japan.**

**MG: He also has the game and we were establishing connections until you interrupted our conversation!**

**HH: HE HAS THE GAME TOO? SWEET!**

**HH: HERE IM GONNA START INSTALLING IT**

**HH: ILL PESTER YOU LATER WHEN IT IS DONE SO WE CAN CONNECT!**

**HH: THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME! :D**

**MG: Wait!**

**MG: One more thing, I had a dream...**

**hamburgerHero [HH] ceased pestering magicalGentleman[MG]-**

**MG: Shit. He left.**

**MG: That idiot...**


	3. Act 2

**Hetastuck: Act 2**

**==Be Alfred F Jones**

You are now the United States of America and it is your birthday, the 4th of July. It is the day you were given independence and left that British douchebag for good, the day where fireworks go off everywhere, and the day that you can eat all the cake you want and no one would judge you. Not that you even care what they think, you eat 30-50 burgers on a daily basis for god's sake!

…You have also just come home from a world conference.

Is it even legal to have big conferences on the 4th of July? You honestly don't know, but if it is then someone should make it illegal. You originally wanted to have a party with someone awesome like Nic Cage or something but that never happened because your boss had to wake you up at 6 in the morning to tell you to get your ass to the meeting. At first you were thinking, "man, this sucks! Not on my b-day…." but later you were more like "SCREW MEETINGS LETS PARTY!" Sadly, it was obvious none of the other nations would agree and instead you ended up having a huge debate with Germany over the energy crisis.

Well anyway, you're home now and you have just gotten a new game called Sburb Beta which you are extremely excited to play with your fellow "bros", England and Japan. You have begun installing the game and you are now waiting very impatiently for it to be done loading so you can just play the damn thing already. Seriously, how much time does it need? You've been sitting here for HOURS …okay maybe it was just a few minutes but it certainly felt longer!

Oh look, someone is pestering you.

**visableMaple[VM]****began pestering ****hamburgerHero [HH]****—**

**VM: um... america...?**

**VM: are you there?**

**VM: it says you are online...**

**VM: so... answer me...?**

**VM: please...?**

**VM: um...**

**VM: should i come at a better time...?**

**HH: OH SORRY CANADA**

**HH: WHEN DID U START PESTERING ME? :O**

**VM: uh...**

**VM: about five minutes ago i guess...**

**HH: REALLY?**

**HH: I DIDNT EVEN NOTICE! :O**

**VM: that tends to happen...**

**VM: ...sadly**

**HH: ANYWAYS!**

**HH: I JUST GOT THIS COOL NEW GAME!1!1!**

**HH: ITS CALLED SBURB BETA**

**HH: ITS GOING TO BE AWESOME**

**HH: YOU KNOW Y?**

**HH: BECAUSE IM THE HERO AND I KNOW IT WOULD BE AWESOME! :D**

**VM: really...**

**VM: ...you have that game too?**

**VM: i just got that game in the mailbox...**

**HH: REALLY?**

**HH: AWESOME!**

**HH: U CAN PLAY IT WITH US!1!**

**VM: us?**

**VM: who else is playing it...?**

**HH: ENGLAND AND JAPAN!**

**HH: I WAS JUST ABOUT TO START CONNECTING TO ENGLAND SO I CAN BE HIS SERVER PLAYER! XD**

**VM: um, are you sure you trust the game...?**

**VM: you know...**

**VM: it won't crash your computer or give it a virus...?**

**VM: we just got these out of our mail boxes, and we don't even know who they are from, ey...**

**VM: how can you trust it...?**

**HH: WELL ENGLAND AND JAPAN TRUST IT ENOUGH!**

**HH: THEY ARE PROBABLY PLAYING IT AS WE SPEAK!**

**HH: THAT REMINDS ME**

**HH: SINCE ENGLAND IS JAPANS SERVER PLAYER**

**HH: AND I AM GOING TO BE ENGLANDS SERVER PLAYER**

**HH: HOW ABOUT YOU BE MY SERVER PLAYER? :D**

**VM: ...okay**

**VM: i'm good with that, i guess...**

**VM: so i just install it?**

**HH: YEP!**

**HH: BRB MY SERVER PLAYER GAME JUST INSTALLED!**

**HH: IM GOING TO GO SET UP CONNECTIONS WITH ENGLAND**

**HH: ILL CONNECT WITH YOU AS SOON AS MY CLIENT IS INSTALLED!**

**hamburgerHero [HH]****ceased pestering ****visableMaple[VM]****–-**

**==Be Kiku Honda**

You decide to go back to being the nation of Japan and you have just finished a conversation with England. Well, you did not exactly finish the conversation; it got interrupted. So you are now waiting patiently for your future server player to finish talking to America so the two of you can connect and begin your quest.

Looks like he is pestering you… that took shorter than you expected.

**magicalGentleman[MG] ****began pestering ****riceballNinja[RN]****-**

**MG: Hello, I'm back.**

**RN: What did he have to say?**

**MG: Nothing much other than his usual idiotic bullshit, but he did say that he had received the game and wanted to be my server player.**

**RN: That is good; I have a feeling that the more people we have the bigger chance we have of success.**

**RN: I honestly don't think we can go very far with only two people.(****；一****_****一****)**

**RN: Alfred-san would be a great addition to our party; I am looking forward to playing with him. (^_^)/**

**MG: I don't know...**

**MG: He is hard to work with; you know how he is at world meetings and if what you said about this game altering reality is true...**

**MG: Then I really, really don't think it is a good idea for him to get near this kind of stuff!**

**RN: You are correct of course but I would remind you this is a game we are playing, a video game to be exact.**

**RN: When it comes to beating video games America-san is the best person I know to do so.**

**RN: Anyways, have you begun running it?**

**MG: Oh yes, that's right.**

**MG: I'll begin that immediately.**

**MG: Okay it's running now.**

**RN: Wonderful, I'll go connect our servers.**

**RN: Okay, if it is working properly you should be able to see me now.**

**MG: Wait, what?**

**MG: How can I see you?**

**MG: Wait...**

**MG: What the...?!**

**MG: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY SCREEN?!**

**MG: VIDEO GAMES DON'T DO THIS SORT OF THING!**

**MG: THIS IS JUST A VIDEO GAME, THIS SHOULDN'T BE HAPPENING!**

**RN: England-san, calm down.**

**RN: I already told you it alters reality, remember?(****・****_****・****;)**

**MG: YEAH BUT I DIDN'T THINK YOU MEANT LITERALLY.**

**MG: I just...**

**MG: Sorry about that, Japan.**

**MG: This is a bit overwhelming...**

**RN: I forgive you.^_^**

**RN: I am a bit overwhelmed myself, though I may not show it.**

**RN: Is there anything the game is allowing you to do to me?**

**RN: There must be some purpose as to why the game is allowing you to see me.**

**MG: Fine, let me see here...**

**MG: Japan... what is this?**

**RN: What is what?**

**RN: Oh.**

You suddenly hear a loud thud. You look behind you and see that your box full of yaoi manga that you have made for Hungary-san is now turned over, all of the books now spread out across the floor.

**RN: England-san, how did this happen? (O_O)**

**RN: How are you even seeing this, that box was put neatly in the corner a second ago.**

**RN: Is this what the game does?**

**MG: I believe so, but seriously, what are these things?**

**MG: Please don't tell me it is what I think it is...**

**MG: Are these some sort of gay Japanese porn?**

**RN: In some ways, yes I guess it is.**

**RN: I make these in my free time for Hungary.**

**RN: She is often entertained by them.**

**MG: Well, this is a shocking discovery.**

**MG: Let's just pretend this never happened.**

**MG: Here, I'll get them out of the way.**

**MG: Shit.**

**MG: Sorry about that...**

You hear a loud crash and you turn toward the direction where the sound was coming from. You stare in horror as you realize how the manga have been thrown out the window and into the woods.

**RN: Oh dear.**

**RN: I will need a new window now.**

**RN: I will also have to reprint those...**

**MG: I'm sincerely sorry about that.**

**MG: Here, I'll try to get them back...**

**MG: Fuck.**

**MG: The bloody game is not letting me view that area!**

**MG: It only lets me go around the perimeter of your house.**

**MG: Also, pardon my language.**

**MG: I thought that I had it under control.**

**RN: Its fine England-san, I'm sure it wasn't on purpose. (-_-)**

**RN: I just don't know how I would explain this to Hungary-san, she's been waiting a long time for those...(****ー****_****ー****)**

**RN: Anyways, you should deploy the important things that the game needs you to set up in my house for our quest to begin.**

**RN: After that you can go connect with America-san.**

**MG: Wait, I just remembered!**

**MG: Since Alfred is going to be my server then that means... bloody hell.**

**MG: He is going to be able to screw around with my house now, isn't he?**

**RN: I believe so. Anyway, if I am correct about this you need to deploy the Totem Lathe, Cruxtruder and Alchemiter.**

**RN: You can do that quickly and I'll figure out what they do while you go connect with America-san as he will get you started.**

**MG: Alright, I could do that.**

**MG: There, they've been deployed.**

**MG: ...Whatever they are.**

**RN: Yes, I can hear the sound from where I am now.**

**MG: I guess I will go deal with the bloody American now...**

**MG: I'll talk to you later, Japan.**

**magicalGentleman[MG] ****ceased pestering ****riceballNinja[RN]****-**

You quickly get up from your seat and go toward the new strange devices that are now in your house. You find the first one quickly since it was put out right in front of your door; you hardly had enough room to squeeze around it.

You stare at it for a while trying to figure out what it does. After a few minutes you decide it is pointless and resume to check out the rest of the mechanisms.

Although your actions are ceased abruptly as you hear the sound of knocking.

That's strange you don't remember inviting guests.

You walk up to the door and open it to find Greece and Turkey glaring at each other in front of your house. Needless to say you were both very surprised and confused.

"konichiwa, Greece-san and Turkey-san" You greet politely, "What are you two doing here?"

"I fell asleep at the airport, so I accidentally boarded the wrong plane…." Greece answered drowsily.

"Oh so you just fell asleep, why am I not surprised? At least I have a reason that makes sense!" Turkey said, still glaring daggers towards Greece through his mask.

"And what reason would that be…?" Greece replied.

"Do you realize how long it takes me to get through American airport security with this mask on?!" Turkey snapped, gesturing to his mask.

"'Not my problem you refuse to take it off. It looks stupid anyway…." Greece yawned.

"Could we please not argue?" You say as you look behind yourself nervously. Is there some sort of time limit to this game? It did not cross you mind earlier but now that you think about it, it would make sense for there to be one. You glance back at your unexpected guests. Will they get in the way of your quest? You don't see how and it would only be polite to let them in…."How about you both come inside? You are both welcome to stay for the night, if you would like."

Turkey looked like he was about to say something, but before he could make up his mind on what to say Greece dragged himself lazily inside and collapsed on one of the strange new devices England deployed through the game. If you remember correctly it is called the Alchemiter but you could be wrong. You decide to leave him in peace; you can always play around with it tomorrow and by looking at the time it is now, tomorrow is not that far away. You must have gotten a lot of sleep on the plane because the current time is 2:00 and you are not nearly as tired as you should be. You decide to go look for the last device and hope Turkey and Greece won't screw up anything….

"Hey Japan," Turkey asked, "what is this thing?" You walk over to where he is standing and you realize that he found the last of the strange mechanisms which you are assuming is the Cruxtruder. "Japan, where did you get this thing and what does it do?" He reaches over toward a wheel placed near the top of the device and turns it clockwise. After about two full rotations the top of the Cruxtruder pops off and out came a floating, flashy… thing? You think you might have heard something about something like this in your research; you believe it is called a kernelsprite, though you're not exactly sure.

"Whoa," Turkey gazed upon the strange new presence. "Where did you get this thing Japan?"

"From a video game" You reply calmly.

"Video games can make these kinds of things?" He reaches his arm up toward the sprite and the moment his figure tips touched it his body began to glow and flash. "What the hell—" he was quickly cut off by being sucked into the entity. You jump backwards as you watch Turkey's body disappear until all that was left was a floating motionless head that was floating and flashing, exactly how the kernelsprite had done a few moments ago.

"Turkey-san? Can you hear me? Turkey-san?" You call to the sprite a few times but after a few moments you decide it is pointless as he obviously couldn't hear you. You decide to deal with it later. If you are correct about this game he will be back soon enough. You proceed to examine the Cruxtruder for yourself and you find something that you have been expecting to find for a while now. A countdown clock.

You have less than 10 minutes.

You don't know what happens after 10 minutes are up but you don't want to find out.

...Maybe this is a good time to contact your server player.


	4. Act 3

**Hetastuck Act 3**

**==Be Past Arthur Kirkland**

What kind of command is this? How can you be the past version of— oh, nevermind. You are now the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland from about 15 minutes ago and you have just finished a conversation with Japan about how horrible you are at being his server player. Okay, maybe that's not exactly what you were talking about but you don't really want to think about what you have done to his books… You question how you could have screwed up so badly. You hope that you deployed the Totem Lathe, Cruxtruder and Alchemiter correctly, though you wouldn't be surprised if you had destroyed something valuable or blocked off an entrance of some sort.

It's best not to ponder this sort of thing, you guess you will go set up connections with Alfred now….

Wait, someone is pestering you.

Oh no, not THAT guy.

**wineLover[WL]****began pestering ****magicalGentleman[MG]****-**

**WL: Bonjour, Angleterre~**

**WL: How was your dream?**

**MG: It was bloody horrible.**

**MG: Is that all you want to talk to me about?**

**MG: If so then I am leaving.**

**WL: Calm down Angleterre**

**WL: You will never get a girlfriend if you keep acting like that~**

**WL: I just thought you might want to talk about Prospit**

**WL: Seeing as you have just woke up on it and we will be seeing each other every night now~**

**MG: What does that mean?**

**MG: There is no way I will be spending every night with you!**

**MG: What even is Prospit anyway?**

**WL: From what I've heard, it is a moon that orbits around a place called Skaia**

**WL: You will wake up there as your dream self when your awake self is asleep**

**MG: Well are we the only ones there?**

**WL: No, Canada is there too**

**WL: So is America but he is still asleep, along with a few others**

**WL: Canada and I were starting to think that no one would wake up...**

**WL: Well, except for that one little child who woke up a few months ago**

**MG: Who?**

**MG: Nevermind, I don't really care.**

**MG: I wish that I never did wake up there.**

**MG: Anyway, I am very busy right now and I really don't feel like talking to you, so I am just going to block you now.**

**MG: If you have anything to else to say tell it to me in my next nightmare.**

**magicalGentleman[MG] ****ceased pestering ****wineLover[WL]****-**

**magicalGentleman[MG] ****blocked ****wineLover[WL]****-**

Now that you have that out of the way it is now time to deal with your idiot of a server player….

**hamburgerHero[HH] ****began pestering ****magicalGentleman[MG]****-**

**HH: YO ENGLAND**

**HH: MY SERVER IS INSTALLED :D**

**HH: I CAN CONNECT WITH U NOW**

**MG: ...Brilliant. Just don't screw up my house too much.**

**MG: I don't feel comfortable with you as my server.**

**MG: Is there anyone else you know of that has the game who could be my server player?**

**HH: DONT WORRY ABOUT IT DUDE**

**HH: IM GREAT AT VIDEO GAMES!1! 8D**

**HH: AND BTW**

**HH: FRANCE IS PESTERING ME**

**HH: HE SAYS U BLOCKED HIM**

**MG: Yes I did, now stop talking to him, we are busy here.**

**MG: You are wasting time juggling two chats, just focus on one.**

**HH: WAIT A SECOND**

**MG: Oh god.**

**MG: What?**

**HH: I JUST ASKED HIM IF HE HAS THE GAME**

**HH: HE SAYS HE GOT IT LAST WEEK**

**HH: U KNOW IF U DON'T WANT ME AS A SERVER U CAN HAVE HIM**

**MG: NO!**

**HH: HAHAHAHAHA DIDNT THINK SO XD**

**HH: OKAY IM ESTABLISHING CONNECTIONS NOW**

**HH: WOAH**

**HH: I CAN SEE YOUR ENTIRE HOUSE!**

**HH: LOL**

**HH: I DIDN'T KNOW U WERE SUCH A NERD!1**

**MG: What are you looking at?**

**HH: THAT IS A LOT OF HARRY POTTER BOOKS**

**HH: Y DO U HAVE A TELEPHONE BOOTH?**

**HH: TELEPHONE BOOTHS ARE OOOLLLLDD**

**HH: I THOUGHT U GOT RID OF THEM LIKE 50 YEARS AGO**

**MG: It is not any ordinary telephone booth, it is the Tardis!**

**HH: ISNT THAT FROM THAT STUPID DOCTOR SHOW YOU WATCH?**

**MG: Doctor Who is not stupid, it is brilliant and far better than any of your shows!**

**HH: DUDE THE JERSEY SHORE IS BETTER THAN THAT DOCTOR WHATEVER CRAP**

**MG: This is another reason why I didn't want you to be my server player**

**MG: Your tastes are horrible.**

**HH: NO, YOUR TASTES ARE HORRIBLE**

**MG: You're animbecile, just hurry up and deploy the Totem Lathe, Cruxtruder and Alchemiter.**

**MG: Make sure you don't break or touch anything.**

**MG: Don't even think about it.**

**MG: You can then get your own server player and begin your quest.**

**HH: DUDE**

**HH: THERE IS NO ROOM TO PUT ANYTHING IN HERE**

**HH: I AM GOING TO HAVE TO GET RID OF YOUR BATHROOM**

**MG: Wait, what?**

**MG: No please don't do that!**

**MG: Shit.**

**MG: That sound better not be what I think it is!**

**MG: Did you just throw my bath tub OUT THE WINDOW?!**

**MG: YOU BLOODY IDIOT!**

**HH: SORRY ABOUT THAT!**

**HH: BUT I HAD TO GET IT OUT OF THE WAY**

**MG: Fuck you!**

**MG: What do you think the neighbors are going to say?!**

**HH: IM SORRY OKAY?**

**HH: FINE ILL PUT THE OTHER 2 THINGS ON THE ROOF THEN**

**MG: How do you expect me to climb up there?**

**HH: ILL BUILD U A LADDER OUT OF FURNITURE AND LAME TELEPHONE BOOTHS**

**MG: You are going to use the Tardis?!**

**MG: Don't use that!**

**MG: Why don't you just make stairs or a ladder appear or something?**

**HH: I WOULD BUT WE DONT HAVE ANY BUILD GRIST**

**MG: What's build grist?**

**HH: IDK STUFF U USE TO BUILD STUFF I GUESS? IDK**

**HH: WE HAVE NONE OF IT WHATEVER IT IS :|**

**MG: Fine, do whatever.**

**MG: Japan is pestering me, I have to go.**

**HH: Y DONT U JUST OPEN A NEW WINDOW OR SOMETHING?**

**HH: U CAN CARRY ON 2 CHATS AT ONCE U NO**

**MG: I know that I can do that, but I won't because I am a gentleman and I put my full attention on one person at a time when I am talking to them.**

**MG: Also, please try to type in English that is legible next time we talk.**

**magicalGentleman[MG] ****ceased pestering ****hamburgerHero [HH]****-**

**==Be Current Kiku Honda**

You decide to go back to being the nation of Japan because we have now caught up to the present with the past Britain. You have just learned a few seconds ago that there is a time limit in this game and you have very little time left. You quickly dash to your room and run up to your computer in a hurry and open Pesterchum.

**riceballNinja[RN]**** began pestering ****magicalGentleman[MG]****-**

**RN: England-san.**

**RN: England-san, are you reading this?**

**MG: Give me a second Japan.**

**RN: I am sorry if I am interrupting anything but this is important.**

**RN: England-san?**

**MG: What is going on?**

**RN: That is a long story; maybe you can go look at it yourself.**

**RN: You said that you can see me right?**

**MG: Yes I can see you just fine.**

**MG: Wait...**

**MG: What is going on downstairs?**

**MG: Why is Greece here and what the bloody hell is that floating flashy head thing?**

**MG: Oh god, it looks like Turkey.**

**MG: Japan what is going on here?**

**RN: It is a long story (-_-)**

**RN: Even I don't even know for sure...**

**RN: I'll try to explain at a better time. (~_~)**

**RN: Anyway, did you know that there is a time limit to this game?**

**MG: There is?**

**MG: Well what happens if we run out of time?**

**MG: What are we even supposed to do anyway?**

**RN: I don't know...**

**MG: Japan, Greece woke up.**

**MG: You should go check on that, it isn't often that he's actually awake.**

**MG: I have stuff to deal with in my own game. I have absolutely no idea what the bloody hell the twit is doing with my house!**

**MG: Sorry Japan but I'm in a bit of a conflict right now.**

**MG: I'll check on you in a few minutes!**

**magicalGentleman[MG] ****ceased pestering ****riceballNinja[RN]****-**

You get up from your computer quickly and dash swiftly back down the stairs. You begin to search for Greece; he couldn't have gone far. You go to check the place where you remember last leaving him to find something you did not expect to find.

There was a tree in the place you had just left him in a few minutes ago.

Why couldn't anything be simple in this game?

You quickly look around the house for him. Where could he have gone? You don't have the time for this. Who knows how much time you have just wasted now! You are most likely seconds away from running out of time—

"Japan?"

You turn around to see Greece standing outside staring up at the sky. For a moment you don't realize what he is staring at until you stick your head through the window and glanced up towards the sky.

You were absolutely shocked at what you saw.

A huge meteor was heading straight towards your house and there was no way you can stop it.

0:05

Was this what the time limit was for?

0:04

Suddenly your house started flashing just like how the kernelsprite did earlier.

0:03

You feel your body beginning to turn transparent.

0:02

Your home looked like it was evaporating; what was with all these lights?

0:01

**[S] Kiku: Enter**

You examine your surroundings. What just happened? You quickly go outside and find something you were not expecting.

By the looks of it, you were transported somewhere which did not look anything like Earth. The entire place was made up white and green bars reaching out across the land, some as tall as sky scrapers which were glowing with electricity. The bars connected and knotted together to create a jungle like web covering hundreds of miles. Up in the huge maze sat hundreds of frogs croaking and leaping across huge spheres of white energy.

**LAND OF CIRCUITS AND FROGS**

The Seer of Space has entered.

**Hours in the future (but not many)...**

**[S] Arthur: Enter**

You brace yourself for the incoming meteor; there is no way you could survive being on the roof like this! Stupid American idiot, forcing you to go on the roof like this….Wait, how are you not dead yet? You pull your arms off of your face and look down at your surroundings and you could not believe your eyes.

Your house was on top of a huge, white, narrow, pillar like rock formation which was surrounded by huge ruins of medieval like structures which were covered in soot and ash. Surrounding the rocky pillar your house was on were hundreds of more pillars and walls which had deep, dark trenches between them. Each of the strange formations were also wrapped up in strange walls of ruin with staircases going up and down along with towers shooting out at random places with balconies poking out of the strangest places. Each of the towers were connected with each other by huge bridges creating a huge network of abandoned castle like structures which were supported with huge white rocks.

**LAND OF CANYONS AND BARREN CASTLES**

The Prince of Void has entered.


	5. Act 4

**Hetastuck Act 4**

**==Be Ivan Braginski**

Wait, what? You really want to start a chapter like this? Introducing a random character which isn't even relevant yet? Shame on you; let's be someone who is already involved in the story.

**==Be Past Peter Kirkland**

Well not what I had in mind but I guess this will do. You are now the Principality of Sealand from a few hours ago and you're very mad that you couldn't go to the World meeting…again. You are a nation too, so why weren't you invited? Last minute world meetings stink. How were you supposed to come when no one bothers to tell you?! You may be a small but that doesn't mean that you can't participate in global affairs! Well, it was probably boring without you anyway.

You decide to try to take your mind off of it. You will retaliate later. Maybe you can go watch some anime, read some comics, or maybe play some video games for the time being. You dash across the deck of your beautiful nation running straight for your room until you suddenly trip on something. You fall down landing straight on your face. Oh crud, you scraped your knee; that's probably gotta hurt! You quickly get up and look for what you had tripped on and find a video game you do not remember ordering. You pick it up off the ground suspicious of how it got here. You do not remember ever hearing about a game called Sburb Beta, but oh god, this is awesome! Maybe this is how the other countries recognized you; by sending you this game! It seems a bit unlikely but you know in your huge heart that this must be how they have accepted you! Now you can't wait to go play it!

(Dunno what happened with the font here but I can't fix it for some reason)

Despite your minor injury you still manage to get to your room just fine and you install the game immediately into your new computer (which arrived a few days ago) and after about five or so minutes the program was done installing. You quickly click on the new icon that has appeared on your desktop only to find a pop up that demanded that you find a client player to connect with. For a moment you sat there confused and slightly disappointed until you realize you could just find someone on Pesterchum to connect with. You immediately log into your chum handle, **ambitiousSailor[AS]**and scroll down the list of who is online. Sadly, all you see is the usual and no one who you feel really eager to play with. Maybe it would be better to play with a fellow micro-nation like you before you start going up to huge countries which have been independent far longer than you have.

Maybe you should just call someone up who doesn't have a Pesterchum.

You swiftly go and find your iPhone which has been sitting underneath your bed (as usual) and after making a few calls (all of which went straight to the answering machine) you decided that most of the people you know are either too busy or at the World meeting.

Wait, there is one person you can try….

You quickly dial Wy's number and begin to pray she picks up. The two of you have become friends recently (despite how rude she was when you first met her) but it has been a while since you have talked. This is the perfect opportunity to get closer to her! After a few rings she finally answers. "Hello?"

"Hello Wy! Hey, did you get a mysterious game today?" You hastily ask her.

"Um, no? What kind of game are you talking about?"

"Sburb Beta, have you ever heard of it?"

"Never. What is it?"

"It's a video game, I got it a few hours ago!" You say excitedly "I've never heard of it either!"

"This does not make sense," Wy asked skeptically, "how can you get a game you have never heard of? And why are you asking me this when you haven't even heard of the thing?"

"I don't know where it came from; I just got it a little while ago! I have no idea what it is but I am happy to have something to do! Want to come over and play it with me since you don't have a copy?"

"Wait, how can you trust a— oh whatever…. I'll be over in a few hours since I have nothing better to do…."

"YES!" You exclaim ecstatically into the phone, "I can't wait!" You then shut off the phone and proceed to turn on your Xbox360, playing Call of Duty nonstop for the next 4 hours.

**==Be Kiku Honda**

It has been several hours now since you have entered the game and in that time period you have learned quite a lot about the new land you have just discovered. Well, a lot of your learning has happened while you were asleep. As interesting as this new exotic place is, you have to admit you were extremely tired from staying up until 4 playing the Beta. In your dream you woke up on Derse again, like you have been for your entire life, and for the first time in hundred years or so you decided to gaze into the Void. It has been a while since you have done this, mostly because you were quiet frightened by what you have seen; so much that most of the horror games you have been making are based off of the strange creatures above Derse. For some reason you felt it was a good idea to try to learn something from them today, mainly because you had a feeling it would help in the game your awake self is playing. You think you might finally understand what is going on, what the purpose of this game is, and what the ultimate goal is for you and your fellow gamers.

…At least, somewhat.

You are awake now and for the most part you have spent the time exploring and battling Imps which somewhat resemble Turkey. Speaking of Turkey, he _did _come back, but he was different. His body was glowing a light shade of green, but what was truly shocking about him was that he had no legs and looked like a ghost.

—But the weirdness did not stop here. The Imps had somehow combined Turkey with Greece when you weren't looking creating Turkeecesprite who has been acting very strange. For the most part he is Turkey except sleepier and more "lax". He also has developed this strange obsession with masked cats, along with a weird sense of self-hatred. From what you have learned about Sprites, they are supposed to act like guides in the game, but after a few minutes of trying to talk to him you decided it is best to just leave him alone for a while...

Regardless of how much time you have spent exploring, you are still very confused about this game. How did you end up here? How is it that the game can bend reality? But most importantly... how do you get back? As much as you love exploring this exotic place you have to admit you would like to go home some time; you have so much to do now that you have discovered that a game like this is possible! You couldn't wait to show this to Nintendo so they can make a newer and more improved version of it!

But for the time being, you are stuck here. That is not entirely bad though. You actually like it a lot here! You enjoy staring at the strange glowing bars of electricity (if you could even call them that, considering they were solid and seemingly harmless) and the frogs have been really interesting, what with their constant leaping all over you. Not that you mind. In truth you find them quite kawaii. They also have helped you find the forge; the place you are supposed to breed the new universe which you are supposed to create with the knight of your session. Not that you know who the "knight" is or why the "forge" looks an awful like mount Fuji. Maybe you took it with you? You really don't feel like thinking about this right now.

Maybe you should check your Pesterchum on your new iPhone Pesterchum app you had just installed a few seconds ago (for some apparent reason, the Wi-fi has very adequate reception here).

Wow, you have only been on for a second and someone is already pestering you!

**lovelyFrypans[LF] ****started pestering ****riceballNinja[RN]****-**

**LF: hello Japan!**

**LF: sorry that I didn't talk too you at the meeting.**

**LF: I was going too but...**

**LF: there was some other BUSINESS I had too attend too. :(**

**RN: Oh hello Hungary.**

**RN: Sorry about the meeting I guess.**

**LF: its fine!**

**LF: anyways...**

**LF: did you finish those yaoi manga that I have been asking about? :D**

**LF: I've been so excited about them!**

**LF: when are they supposed to arrive? :D**

**LF: I'm so happy to have you as a friend!**

**RN: Me too.**

**RN: You are a great friend. (^_^)**

**RN: But I have to tell you something...**

**RN: Well, the yaois...**

**RN: They sort of... fell out the window.**

**RN: I deeply apologize.**

**LF: wait what?**

**LF: out a window?**

**LF: what happened to my YAOIS?!**

**LF: how did this happen?! D:**

**RN: England.**

**RN: But it was not on purpose.**

**LF: how can this not be on PURPOSE?**

**LF: and ENGLAND?**

**LF: how?**

**LF: he is all the way across the WORLD from where you are at!**

**RN: I am so very sorry.**

**RN: I was actually going to start shipping them to you in a few days, but then I began playing Sburb with him.**

**LF: wait, Sburb?**

**LF: as in Sburb Beta?**

**LF: you have this game too?**

**RN: Yes I am playing it right now actually.**

**LF: "actually" that doesn't matter.**

**LF: but how does a VIDEO GAME do this?**

**LF: are you just blaming this whole crime on England?**

**LF: I honestly find your story hard to believe.**

**RN: Hungary-san please forgive me.**

**RN: I will make it up to you.**

**RN: I know how important those books are to you and I had a lot of fun writing them.**

**RN: I'm actually a little shaken up by the loss as well.**

**LF: fine.**

**LF: but I still find your story a little fishy though.**

**LF: I'll play the game just because I'm curious as to how true this story is.**

**RN: That is great.**

**RN: Please contact America or England-san, since they are the only other people who I know of who are playing the game with me.**

**RN: I'm sure we will see each other soon. (^_^)**

**riceballNinja[RN] ****ceased pestering ****lovelyFrypans[LF]****—**

…How in the world are you going to make up for three months of hard yaoi drawing in this place?

You better start on those if you're going to keep your promise. The Forge/Mt. Fuji can wait.

**==Be Alfred F Jones**

You are back to being the United States of America after who knows how long of fooling around being other people. You are very bored right now because nothing seems to be happening in the game right now. You have been staring at the screen for hours now and nothing has happened. England has left the house so you can't find him anywhere and as much fun as screwing up his house is, that seems to have been taken care of by the little black monsters which you are pretty sure are called Imps. You cannot build anything either because you still don't have any build grist, mainly because England insists on using "dark magic" to kill the imps which apparently isn't working (because magic is obviously FAKE) and even the weird Harry-Potter sprite thingy left the house so you don't even have ghost Harry to screw around with (England thought it was a good idea to throw a Harry Potter doll into the kernelsprite) You want to enter the game as well but Canada's computer is about 10 years old by now and it takes hours to install anything on a thing like that. Ugh, when will it be done?

Yay someone is pestering you! Something is finally happening!

**lovelyFrypans[LF] ****started pestering ****hamburgerHero [HH]****-**

**LF: hello America.**

**LF: I heard from Japan that you are playing Sburb.**

**LF: how is that going?**

**LF: can I join?**

**LF: I would ask England but he is NOT ONLINE.**

**LF: what is up with that?**

**LF: I thought he was playing a game?**

**HH: OH HI HUNGARY!**

**HH: YEAH HE IS PLAYING**

**LF: then how is he not online?**

**LF: I thought this game was for the pc.**

**HH: IT IS**

**HH: ITS HARD TO EXPLAIN**

**HH: DO YOU HAVE IT?**

**LF: yeah.**

**LF: can I connect with you or do you already have someone?**

**HH: CANADA IS CONNECTING WITH ME**

**LF: okay fair enough, who else is playing who I can connect with?**

**HH: FRANCE IS GOING TO PLAY**

**HH: I DON'T KNOW ANYONE ELSE THOUGH X3**

**LF: France?**

**LF: the perv?**

**HH: GO CONNECT WITH HIM**

**HH: I DON'T THINK HE HAS ANYONE YET**

**LF: fine.**

**LF: if what I heard from Japan is true then maybe I can smack him or something... :)**

**lovelyFrypans[LF] ****ceased pestering ****hamburgerHero [HH]****-**

Back to being bored out of your mind… —wait.

Another person is pestering you.

YES!

**visableMaple[VM]****began pestering ****hamburgerHero [HH]****—**

**VM: america...?**

**VM: the game has finished installing...**

**VM: ...hello?**

**HH: WAIT IT DID REALLY? :D**

**HH: YES! IVE BEEN WAITING! XD**

**HH: ILL START CONNECTING US! :D**

**HH: ALSO**

**HH: Y DIDNT U PESTER ME EARLIER?**

**HH: I WAS BOOOOOOORRREEEEDDDDDDD**

**VM: ...i did**

**VM: quite a few times...**

**VM: you probably didn't notice me...**

**HH: U DID?**

**HH: RLY?**

**VM: yeah...anyways...**

**VM: are you setting up the connection?**

**HH: HAHA YEAH**

**HH: AM I ON UR SCREEN YET? :D**

**VM: yeah... i see you...**

**VM: ...this game is weird...**

**VM: so i can alter your reality, ey?**

**HH: HAHA YEAH**

**HH: YOU CAN DO WHATEVER U WANT WITH MY HOUSE NOW!**

**VM: really...?**

**HH: YEP!**

**HH: THEN A HUGE METEOR IS GOING TO COME CRASHING DOWN!**

**VM: wait...what?**

**VM: your kidding...right?**

**VM: haha...america...that's funny...**

**VM: you got me...**

**HH: HAHAHA ITS NO JOKE!**

**HH: U PUT A BUNCH OF CRAZY MACHINES IN MY HOUSE**

**HH: THEN IT GETS TRANSPORTED THOUGH SOME WEIRD HUGE METEOR THAT COMES CRASHING INTO YOUR HOUSE ALMOST KILLING U**

**HH: THEN U ENTER INTO SOME CRAZY FANTASY WORLD ALIEN PLANET THING :D**

**HH: THIS IS GOING TO BE SOOOO AWESOME :D**

**VM: ...**

**VM: i think it's time for you to stop watching horrible science fiction movies...**

**MINUTES IN THE FUTURE (BUT NOT MANY)**

0:05

**VM: america?**

**VM: ...what is that?**

0:04

**HH: HAHAHA TOLD U THERE WOULD B A METEOR!**

**HH: HAHAHAHAHA! :D**

0:03

**VM: america!**

**VM: you're insane!**

0:02

**HH: NO**

**HH: THIS HAPPENED TO ENGLAND TOO**

**HH: AND JAPAN**

**HH: AND IN MOVIES ALL THE TIME**

**HH: IM A HERO ILL BE FINE :D**

0:01

**VM: how is this even happening?!**

**VM: don't die!**

**VM: i'm sorry...!**

**VM: ...wait.**

**VM: woah...**

0:01

**[S] Alfred: Enter**

You look up from your iPhone and stare up astonished by the place you have been transported to.

Your house is now placed on a floating platform— no wait, a floating island the size of a football field which defied Newton's Laws of gravity with dozens of other flying islands that had flat, blue tops with strange mutant grass growing on its tips. The sky was blue at some parts, but was yellow and purple at others, along with strange transparent clouds floating across the vast waves of color in the air. The islands looked like huge flying chunks of earth, some resembling mountains and volcanoes while others looked more like small jungles and deserts. When you look off the side of one, you can see that your house is currently sitting on what you spot as a thick layer of mist which was keeping the huge platforms of rock above the surface of the Earth…or whatever this place is.

**LAND OF SKY AND ISLANDS**

The Host of Breath has entered.

**== Be the Author, make an Authors note.**

**PrussiaGeneticist[PG] ****opened memo on Hetastuck Act 4****because she has no life-**

**PG: Hello my beautiful Readers!**

**PG: I don't usually make authors notes (as you can probably tell by how I didn't make one until now) but I just wanted you guys to know that I will be using fan made aspects and classes because of how there are going to be 16 characters playing this and I just can't make them all have canon aspects and classes when there are only 12 canon aspects and 15 canon classes (a lot of which can only be used by girls).**

**PG: Please do not get mad! Host is a very HEROIC fan class. XD**

**PG: Also thanks for all the reviews they really helped me and I will reply to each one (when I have more time XD)!**

**PG: Remember that this updates on Tuesdays and please remember to review, they motivate me so much!**


	6. Act 5

**Hetastuck Act 5**

**==Be Elizaveta Héderváry**

You are now the country of Hungary and like everyone else we have been through so far in this fic, you are going to play the game Sburb Beta. Well, originally you weren't going to because of all the crap you heard from Prussia at the world meeting about it. You really didn't care about it at the time and you just shrugged it off like usual; who cares that he got a game he doesn't remember ordering? He probably made the story up, or so you thought at the time. Now that you have arrived home you have found a mysterious game next to your bed, Sburb Beta. Now you are sort of curious. What is this game? You decided to ignore it and instead of installing it you decided to pester Japan about the Yaoi you asked him for a few months ago. You were very disappointed to learn that your long wait has been for nothing because they have been thrown out of a window because of a VIDEO GAME. After that, one thing led to another and now you find yourself paired up with France, the guy you once got an order from God to hit with a Skillet, to play a game that defies the laws of Physics!

Great, just great, you should start your connections with him though—

Actually, screw that, someone else is pestering you!

**aristocraticPianist [AP] ****started pestering ****lovelyFrypans[LF]****-**

**AP: hello Hungary.**

**AP: how was your flight back from the meeting?**

**LF: It was okay.**

**LF: you don't usually use Pesterchum, you usually call me.**

**LF: I'm just curious but did something happen to your phone?**

**AP: yes I am afraid so.**

**LF: well it was going to break eventually.**

**LF: How long have you had it?**

**LF: it has been forever since you've bought it, hasn't it?**

**AP: it has been about 12 years, now that I think about it.**

**AP: I still refuse to buy a new one. I am perfectly fine with the one I have, thank you.**

**AP: I'll just have it repaired tomorrow, it'll be no problem. **

**LF: Fine, if you insist.**

**LF: i'm just surprised your computer is actually running as fast as it is now.**

**LF: Isn't it older than your phone?**

**AP: yes, it's 15 years old and it still works marvelously. **

**LF: well if you say it is...**

**LF: Anyway, i was wondering if you had gotten the game sburb beta.**

**LF: the one Prussia was going on and on about at the meeting.**

**AP: as a matter of fact I did.**

**AP: it came just like Prussia said it would; it just arrived at my house without me knowing about it.**

**LF: the same happened to me, Japan, England, America, France, and Canada as well.**

**LF: I've contacted japan about it and he said he was already playing it with england.**

**LF: he told me to see if I can connect to america, but all he said was that he and Canada where already connecting to each other so the only person I can connect to is France.**

**LF: I don't feel comfortable playing with him; can i connect with you instead? :)**

**AP: as much as I would like to help you I would have to say no.**

**AP: after all the stuff I heard from Prussia I refuse to have anything to do with the electronic.**

**AP: besides, it is probably just some sort of prank anyway.**

**AP: think about it, we are all just getting some game for free that none of us know about all on the same day?**

**AP: not that I have anything against free things, but this is obviously a trick.**

**LF: I guess, but i'm still going to play it.**

**LF: it just doesn't seem like japan to fall for these kinds of things.**

**LF: Anyways i guess i should start connecting to france now.**

**LF: i'll talk to you soon :)**

**lovelyFrypans[LF] ****ceased pestering ****aristocraticPianist[AP]****-**

You quickly X out of the conversation, but before you can start pestering France, another chum started pestering you.

Oh god not HIM.

**awesomeGilbird[AG]** **started pestering ****lovelyFrypans[LF]****-**

**AG: HUNGARY!**

**AG: DID YOU GET THE GAME?**

**AG: I NEED SOMEONE TO BE MY AWESOME SERVER.**

**AG: AND I NEED TO BE THE AWESOME SERVER OF SOMEONE TOO KESESESE~. :D**

**AG: HELLO?**

**AG: YOU THERE?**

**LF: Yes i am prussia.**

**LF: I did get the game, but I am probably going to be France's server player by the looks of things.**

**AG: FRANCE HAS THE GAME TOO?**

**AG: THAT IS AWESOME! HAHAHAHA.**

**AG: THAT SETTLES IT.**

**AG: YOUR GOING TO BE FRANCE'S SERVER WHILE I WILL BE YOUR SERVER! :D**

**LF: Wait what? prussia no hold on!**

**AG: NOPE!**

**AG: I'M ALREADY CONNECTING US SINCE YOU ALREADY INSTALLED IT APPARENTLY.**

**AG: THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME! :D**

**AG: LIKE ME KESESESE~**

**LF: oh my god!**

**LF: I wish we weren't talking over the computer and that we were right in front of each other so I can beat you with a frying pan for being such an arrogant moron.**

**AG: GEEZ HUNGARY CALM DOWN.**

**LF: Imagine me slapping you over and over again with a frying pan until you pass out.**

**LF: because that is what would be happening if we were face to face right now.**

**AG: OKAY THE CONNECTION IS ALL SET UP NOW!**

**AG: I CAN SEE YOU NOW!**

**LF: Wait you can SEE me?**

**LF: what?!**

**LF: I don't want to be on your screen, get me off it!**

**AG: WOW I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WHERE INTO THIS STUFF.**

**LF: oh my god, don't look at my stuff!**

**LF: There is a reason i never let you anywhere near my house without putting you in a coma!**

**AG: YOU KNOW ME AND AUSTRIA WOULD NEVER DO THAT.**

**LF: wait, what? you saw that?!**

Suddenly one of the books Japan sent you last year came flying toward the back of your head. The cover showed a white haired guy and a dark haired guy making out; did he just think that the white haired guy was him? He is too submissive to be him. How full of himself can he get?

**LF: How did you do that?**

**AG: THROUGH THE GAME OF COURSE!**

**AG: THIS IS SO AWESOME I AM GOING TO WRECK YOUR HOUSE NOW :D**

**LF: actually, I don't have to deal with this.**

**lovelyFrypans[LF]** **blocked ****awesomeGilbird[AG]** **-**

Now to finally get connected to your client player…. —Wait, what are those noises? Are you two still connected? You just blocked him…! Whatever, you really don't feel like unblocking him to tell him to stop. Hopefully you will be able to clean up what the moron has done as soon as you find a way to kick his ass. For now, you will have to go get connected to France….

**==Be Peter Kirkland**

You are now Sealand and you have been playing Call of Duty for the past 4 hours. You have invited your friend Wy to come over; she is supposed to arrive in a few minutes and you have become very impatient with her. When will she be here?

You go and turn your computer on and open Pesterchum, but who are you going to connect with? You scroll down the list of chum handles; you have spent a lot of time on Pesterchum so you have certainly learned many people's handles! A lot of the people on your list you haven't even talked to actually, maybe you should ask one of them if they have Sburb? It would be smarter to ask one of them if they have it since most of the nations have just gotten home from a meeting and probably would not be in the mood to play a game.

You select a random one, here goes nothing.

**ambitiousSailor[AS] ****began pestering ****ghostyTrickster[GT]****-**

**AS: HELLO!**

**AS: do yuo hav the gaem? :D**

**GT: who are you?**

**GT: are you a troll?**

**GT: it doesnt say you are trolling me.**

**AS: nop not a torll**

**AS: but did you get suburb beta?**

**GT: oh that!**

**GT: I pre ordered that a few days ago.**

**GT: how did you get it?**

**GT: its not supposed to come out until april next year.***

**AS: REALLY? Becase I HAVE IT :D**

**GT: how did you get it?**

**AS: idk it just came 2 me!**

**AS: overnigt or someting :D**

**AS: im goin 2 go play iit! X)**

**GT: this does not make sense.**

**GT: the game isnt coming out for a year.**

**GT: is there some testing or something for it?**

**AS: mayb only nations caan get it, i jusst got it installeed**

**AS: ill chat to you latr I gues im gonna go find a person who actualy has it al ready 2 play itt with XD**

**ambitiousSailor[AS] ****ceased pestering ****ghostyTrickster[GT]****-**

Maybe it would be a better idea to talk to a nation instead. Maybe the reason you got this game is because you are finally being recognized as a real nation, like you have said before! You quickly scroll through your list again and select the first nation you see.

**ambitiousSailor[AS] ****began pestering ****hamburgerHero[HH]****-**

**AS: HELOO AMERICA!**

**HH: WHO ARE U?**

**AS: im the nation of Sealand!**

**HH: OH U R THAT 1 KID**

**HH: THE 1 WHO SNEAKS IN2 OUR MEETINGS**

**HH: UR NOT EVEN A NATION**

**AS: yes i am!1!1!**

**AS: i got a game 2day and i was wondering if u had it 2!**

**AS: iv been looking 4 some1 to conect with**

**HH: OH UR TALKING ABOUT SBURB BETA RIGHT?**

**HH: HAHAHA IM PLAYING IT RIGHT NOW XD**

**HH: ITS SOO AWESOME**

**HH: I JUST GOT TRANSPORTED TO SOME AWESOME PLACE WITH ISLANDS LIKE THE ONES FROM AVATAR! XD**

**AS: rly?**

**AS: wait wut islands from avatar?**

**AS: ur talking about the last aire bendar right?**

**HH: NO THE BLUE PEOPLE AVATAR**

**HH: THE EPIC 1 THAT CAMERON GUY MADE**

**HH: THOUGH BOTH R EPIC**

**AS: thsts tru**

**AS: anyway cann u conect with me?**

**HH: I CANT**

**HH: SORRY BUT I DONT HAVE THE SEVER PART OF THE GAME ANYMORE**

**HH: IM USING IT ON ENGLAND**

**HH: SORRY DUDE**

**AS: its ok**

**AS: mayb i can sendf u mine!**

**AS: gee i wondr how i did not think of this befor**

**AS: no mater im sendinng you the file right now**

**HH: OK**

**HH: ILL INSTALL IT RIGHT AWAY I GUESS**

**AS: ecelent!**

**AS: o god i cant wait!**

**AS: she is almost hre 2!**

**HH: WHO IS ALMOST HERE?**

**AS: my frend wy!**

**HH: NEVER HEARD OF HER**

**AS: rly? welyou should!**

**AS: she is awesome :D**

**HH: OK**

**HH: ITS DONE INSTALLING**

**HH: AGAIN**

**HH: BUT THAT TOOK QUICKER THAN LAST TIME**

**HH: O NOW**

**HH: ALSO UR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE**

**==Be Francis Bonnefoy**

You are now the country of France and you are currently connecting to your former colony Canada through the game Sburb. You would pester him about this but he seems a bit pre-occupied with getting his brother in the game at the current moment. He seems to have been focusing so much on that that he hasn't even noticed all the stuff you put in his house. Well it is not like he does not know that you are currently connected to him; you are positive that the two of you have discussed this on Prospit...maybe not, now that you think about it, but it doesn't really matter. You look at the countdown clock; he has about 5 more minutes before he enters the game. Maybe you can fix up his house a bit while you have the chance….

But that will have to wait.

**lovelyFrypans[LF] ****started pestering ****wineLover[WL]****-**

**LF: Hello france.**

**LF: I am going to have to connect with you in order to enter the game or something.**

**LF: whatever that means.**

**WL: Well that is great~**

**WL: I was wondering when someone would connect with me**

**WL: Im glad it is you~**

**LF: Will you stop being a pervert for five seconds?**

**LF: i am REALLY not in the mood for bullshit.**

**LF: I just found out that the books that i had ordered MONTHS ago have been thrown out THE FUCKING WINDOW.**

**LF: I'm really pissed off right now so all I am going to do is wreck your home, throw a bunch of machines in there, and leave.**

**LF: also for future reference, stay away from Austria!**

**WL: Moi, Moi, you usually aren't like this**

**WL: I know you've always had a disdain for me since the frying pan incident** but you usually aren't this angry**

**WL: Those must have been some special books to get you in a mood like this~**

**WL: So tell me, were they romance novels?**

**LF: I guess...**

**WL: Ah I understand completely~**

**WL: It is absolutely dreadful! I remember that one time I lost my copy of 50 Shades of Grey**

**WL: Those were some of the worst days in my life**

**LF: 50 shades of grey?**

**LF: You read that?**

**LF: that's actually not surprising.**

**LF: Anyway, i think that I am done screwing around with your house.**

**LF: i am now going to go see what kind of mess Prussia has done to my home.**

**WL: Prussia is playing the game too?**

**WL: That is wonderful!**

**WL: I wonder if Spain has it too~**

**WL: Maybe I'll go pester him about it now**

**WL: See you later Hungary~**

**wineLover[WL]**** ceased pestering ****lovelyFrypans[LF]****-**

You close the conversation and look back at what Canada is doing. He still doesn't seem to notice what you have done to his house and the fact that he is going to enter in a minute or two. That's fine you guess, you have everything all set and ready for his entry; he will find out eventually (though you hope he wouldn't be too mad that you prototyped his polar bear). You wonder when you will be entering... Maybe you should go and check out what Hungary has done now. You walk out of your room but you don't get very far before you run into a huge mechanism which looks a lot like the one you remember deploying in Canada's house, the kernelsprite. By the looks of it Hungary did not take the time to release the kernel and prototype it like what you did to Canada's. You pop the lid on the top of the machine and a dark flashing blue figure jumps out. You look down at the countdown clock; you must have enough time to— oh god, you have less than 40 seconds until you enter! You need to prototype something, fast! You scan your surroundings for something suitable to proto— aha! You pick up off the floor one of Seychelles ribbons which she must have left from the last time she has visited. You decide to throw it into the flashy thing; it couldn't hurt to have those as a sprite right? If you are lucky you will get the real Seychelles as a sprite, but if it doesn't work out that way...

Oh well, a pair of ribbons wouldn't make that bad of a guide now would they? Who are you kidding, ribbons would suck; you're not even sure how that would work anyway.

0:05

Well your about to enter anyways, you don't have the time to change whatever mistakes you did with your kernelsprite.

0:04

What does "entering the game" really mean anyway?

0:03

Why is it only now that you take these sorts of things into consideration...?

0:02

You run back into your room and stick your head out of the window, something is about to happen out there and you don't want to miss it.

0:01

…That is one huge meteor.

**ATTEMPT HIGHLY RARE AND DANGEROUS 4x ENTER COMBO!**

**[S] Francis: Enter**

You stand there frozen in fear for the first time in centuries as you accept the fact that you are a goner. You hope all of your lovers would not forget you…. Okay, so you don't really have that many lovers and apparently you are still alive, but where are you?

You open your eyes to find that you aren't in France anymore, but in a more beautiful fantasy world instead. Your house is now sitting on top of a huge, thick, transparent plate of glass that was hovering over millions of golden pearl like spears that bounced around in random directions, illuminating with a bright gold light which kept bouncing onto the glass; the glass itself sticking out of the ground at random angles. The golden light given off from the tiny spheres lit up the entire land along with the unnatural navy blue sky.

**LAND OF FRENZY AND GLASS**

The Ward of Heart has entered.

**==Be Matthew Williams**

You are now the country of Canada and you are currently staring at your computer intently; what just happened? There was a meteor… is America dead? No, he can't be, you can still see him on your screen, so what just happened? Where did the meteor go? You saw it with your own eyes…. Wait, you're playing the game right now as well right? So does that mean….

Oh Jesus.

You stare up at the huge meteor that is only seconds away from killing you, or possibly entering you in the game a moment before you feel your body being transported to some place other than Earth.

So this must be what America just went through….why can't you be as brave as him?

**[S] Matthew: Enter**

The place you have just appeared in does not look anything like any place you remember ever hearing about. America was right! This is an alien logic-defying fantasy game; you can hardly believe it! You decide to take in your new surroundings...

The world looks as though it is permanently stuck in the time of dawn, because all of the horizons seemed to glow and light up the sky at all angles without showing the source of its overwhelming energy. The ground looked shiny, as though it were made of a rare cream colored marble which curved throughout the entire world, taking the shape of some gigantic bowl. If you saw this place from outer space you might mistake it for the Dream Works logo or something.

**LAND OF DAWN AND GRAVITY**

The Rouge of Sense has entered.

**==Be Elizaveta Héderváry**

You are now Hungary and you swear this is the last time you are EVER going to play a mysterious game IN YOUR LIFE.

0:03

Actually, you may not have to worry about that because you are probably about to die.

0:02

God, if I am about to die please accept me in your kingdom... **

0:01

God, save me!

**[S] Elizaveta: Enter**

You open your eyes, suspecting that you are possibly dead, despite the fact that you don't feel so.

Wait, where in the world are you?

Instead of grass the world you are standing on is made up of small colorful tiles making huge pictures, designs, and patterns that relate to the moods and themes found in art. Steaming out between the cracking in the huge tiles comes out this unholy dark purplish blue vapor, which turned the sky into a dark indigo color.

**LAND OF MOSAIC AND POISON**

The Witch of Doom has entered.

**==Be Peter Kirkland**

You decide to go back to being the small micro nation brat from earlier whose name just happens to be Sealand and like everyone else in this 4 way enter combo, you are currently wetting your pants at the sight of a gigantic meteor that is HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARDS YOUR HOUSE AND HOLY CHICKEN NUGGETS YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!

**[S] Peter: Enter**

You keep your eyes open wide in amazement as feel your entire nation being shipped off to some wonderful place through some strange science fictional means. Oh god this is the most exciting thing ever!

You take out a cheap telescope and dash up to the railings of your nation and look out at the new world you have just discovered. The land is made mostly of tiny islands consisting of a dark grey-like color in a huge vast ocean which was glowing bright blue color. You can also spot dozens of twisters in the air though they surprisingly have little effect on you or your country which is being targeted by many of them.

"Sealand?" Wysprite called "Where are we... and what happened to my body?"

**LAND OF BEACHES AND TORNADO**

The Page of Stream has entered.

**== Be the Author: make a ridiculously long Author's Note**

**PrussiaGeneticist[PG] ****opened memo on Hetatuck Act 5 because she has no life-**

**PG: Hello readers!**

**PG: Okay you might have noticed that I put some of these "*" thingy's in the fic and I put them there because some stuff needs to be explained here in order for you guys to get this. I will put as many of these as necessary in future chapters.**

**PG: * (from the John/Sealand conversation) Yes, that was John. Yes Homestuck characters will be interacting with the nations, just not that much in the beginning. There will be more in LATER chapters; this is just them making first contact. Also, this fic is taking place on July 4 2008 which will become VERY important to the plot later. Yes, I know that I have made many references to stuff that is very recent and that is just because A) I can't remember how 2008 was like very well and even if I did I don't feel like you guys would remember that much either B) I like references and I don't care what you think and C) THEY ARE PLAYING SBURB TIME SHENANIGANS HAPPENS YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID.**

**PG: ** (from Hungary/France conversation+ Hungary entering) Remember episode 59? Also known as the 7th episode of the World Series? If not, then go re-watch it or something.**

**PG: Also, another quick update is that I will be changing the number of people playing from 16 to 18 just because I have two very important people from Hetalia who really fill the little plot holes that have been growing as I planned out the fic. They fit in so well with my story that I think I am going to cry, oh and as a bonus and they also solve this huge god tier problem that I have been having for months. They will probably be entering soon too but I can't make any promises, I will probably not focus much on the actual entering for them but you will have an idea of what they are doing and I will focus on them later when they really start playing their key roles in the plot.**

**PG: HOLY BATMAN FANFICS THAT WAS LONG, TOO LONG, GOD. Also I love you guys please review and check back next Tuesday for another update!**


	7. Act 6

**Hetastuck Act 6**

**==Be Matthew Williams**

You are now the country of Canada and you are still having a hard time getting your mind wrapped around the fact that a video game had just sent you to an unknown planet which is probably not even in the same universe as Earth. Not only could you not believe that, but your mind could not quite process how your Polar bear is now a weird ghost thing. For some odd reason, you feel like you know this place, though you can't imagine how you might have gotten here before… Maybe if you think hard enough, it will come to y— wait! You got it! You remember seeing this place hundreds of times in the clouds of Skaia when you were asleep! So... are you asleep right now? Are you somehow just imagining all this on Prospit? Well, you can't really see how that works but there is one way you can to find out.

It's time for a nap.

**==Be Alfred F Jones**

You are now the United States of America and you have just finished getting some little kid into the game you are playing. Not that you mind, you are the hero after all, and you have just saved the kid from a meteor! Now that you got that out of the way you can now go explore the new—

Wait, who is that?

Fuck no, not now.

**sovietSunflower[SS] started pestering hamburgerHero[HH]-**

**SS: Hello.**

**HH: O GOD WHAT DO U WANT**

**HH: I DON'T WANT 2 TALK 2 U**

**HH: LET ME PLAY MY GAME OK**

**SS: So you have the game too I see.**

**HH: O GOD U R GOING TO B PLAYING 2**

**SS: Yes, I will be.**

**SS: I am looking forward to playing with everyone.**

**SS: I just thought I might let you know since you probably made the game in the first place, da? (^J^)**

**HH: NO I DIDN'T**

**HH: I HONESTLY DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I GOT IT FROM**

**HH: JUST GO OKAY**

**HH: I'M GOING TO GO EXPLORE THIS NEW PLACE I JUST ARRIVED AT**

**SS: A new place? That sounds exciting; maybe I will be able to make some new friends, da.**

**HH: WELL IF U WANT TO BEFRIEND THE IMPS I GUESS**

**HH: LISTEN I HAVE TO GO**

**HH: I WANT TO CONTINUE ADVENTURING THROUGH THIS PLACE**

**HH: BYE**

**hamburgerHero[HH]ceased pesteringsovietSunflower[SS]**

**hamburgerHero[HH] blocked sovietSunflower[SS]**

You're glad you are done with that guy, now to go kill some imps that are apparently based off of Tony… actually, maybe later. You're feeling a little tired right now…. It's been a while since you have last slept now hasn't it? You guess you'll just progress more into the game tomorrow….

**==Alfred: Dream**

The moment you lay your head on your pillow you feel your eyes snap open. You don't feel like your normal self and wait— why is your bed gold? You sit up only to realize that you are definitely not in your room. You're also not on your bed, and you are not sleeping in your normal (heroic) pajamas. So where are you? You stand up from your bed and stick your head out of the window where you see hundreds of huge golden castles and churches all beneath a huge blue sky filled with huge white clouds, which wait a minute— are those even clouds? You squint your eyes to help look at them more closely through your glasses and you soon realize that there are pictures in the clouds, actual pictures, not just shapes like normal are.

The cloud you are currently looking at shows a scene which showed your newly discovered planet (which you have sadly not been able to explore yet) being cracked and torn apart, the sky looked like it was filled with smoke and as crazy as it sounds, it looks like it was in the midst of being destroyed too. The floating islands crumbled and fell through the fog, but as you look closely at one of them, you could make out two men standing in front of a body, one leaning down to examine the wounds on the fallen man while the other looked alien-like with grey skin and some sort of dark energy leaking off of him. You thought he looked sort of familiar but that was silly, he had grey skin and dark magic on him, it was impossible! But why do you feel like you know him? You wondered who the dead person was, although you couldn't tell due to the scene being changed to show a landscape which was filled with old-fashioned buildings, statues and fountains that where the color of oak and had leaves growing off the sides of them.

"America…?" You tear your eyes away from the sight at the sound of a familiar voice. Your little brother Canada was dressed in golden pajamas that look exactly like the ones you are wearing and was floating several feet away from the tower that you have just woken up in. "CANADA, WHOA YOU CAN FLY!" You exclaim as you spot your little brother floating towards your tower.

"Yeah, it is a thing that we can do here on Prospit…."

"Whoa, WE can fly here!?" You grin widely as you jump off from your tower and find yourself floating off to the side instead of just falling towards the ground due to the bitch that is called gravity. "Oh god this is SO AWESOME; take THAT STUPID BRIT! I DO HAVE SUPER POWERS... AND CAN FLY HAHAHAHA!' You exclaim as you soar off far above the golden architect below and race off feeling the wind rush against your face.

"Haha, well you do get to fly around…just only here on Prospit." Said Canada as he tried to catch up to you.

"Wait, only here?" You stop and turn around "What even is 'Prospat'?"

"Well in short, Prospit is where our conscious goes whenever we fall asleep. It is one of Skaia's moons and—"

"So we get to wake up here whenever we fall asleep? AWESOME!" You grinned "England would be so jealous, I can't wait to tell him all about this place!"

"Umm, actually he already knows." Canada corrected "He woke up just after the meeting, I saw him floating around and he probably spent the entire plane ride back to Britain here."

"Really? Dammit, how many people are there here?"

"Well, there are quite a lot… I've spent my entire life here, France has been hear for probably around a century now, that one micro-nation Sealand woke up sometime this year…. Let's see... while you were asleep in that tower, Spain, the Italies, Liechtenstein and her brother Switzerland were all asleep in their respective towers too. I'm actually pretty surprised that there aren't more people awake here, maybe there are more on Der—"

"Ciao~!" Suddenly the two of you hear the voice of a very familiar Italian man. "I didn't know the two of you also woke up on this yellow magical world too! Look Romano, I told you we were not alone!"

"You fucking idiot, you don't just go up to people flying around in golden pajamas, you stupid bastard!" Yelled another Italian voice.

"But aren't we all flying around in golden pajamas? Besides it's just America and his brother Canada!"

"Fine, do whatever the fuck you want…."

You and Canada both grinned when the two of you saw the Italian brothers, Italy and Romano.

"Hey Italy, so you and your brother are awake now? Everyone seems to be waking up now…anyway welcome to Prospit, also thank you for acknowledging me." Canada said softly to the newcomers.

"Don't mention it~!" Italy replied smiling cheerfully.

"What the fuck is Prospit?" Romano asked, "and what is with these damn clouds? Can they even be called clouds? I don't know dammit."

"Oh those, yeah what is with them? I was staring at them a while ago, and I saw two people in front of a dead body as my planet broke apart around them. Also, one of them was grey and had floating wizard magic-black stuff coming off of him; what was up with that?" You recall to the three of them. Suddenly a horrified expression comes across Canada's features.

"Well, I have learned throughout the years that I have spent here that the clouds of Prospit show important events that have happened, are happening, or will happen in various different places…. Recently, the scenes have been stranger than normal. Years ago, they would mostly show me things that would happen in upcoming wars or other world changing events that kinda made sense. Now they just show exotic fantasy worlds along with gruesome scenes from these places. Only now do I think that I am starting to understand…." Canada said quietly while everyone else tilted their heads to stare at the sky. There was a different cloud floating above them now which displayed another horrible event where a teenage girl in the same grey like skin and black magic as the other man was shown standing outside of a castle in front of three dead bodies: two were adults while the other was a boy in blue pajamas. She looked infuriated as she stood in front of a black humanoid dog with wings. She raised the wands she held in her hands, ready for a fight, but it wasn't long until the black dog stabbed her and left her to bleed to death before flying off. It wasn't until moments later that the cloud had finally floated off into the distance.

"Ve~? What was that?" Italy said weakly, grasping a white flag in his hands despite being on an alien dream planet, "what was that thing? It looks scarier than anything I've ever dealt with!" He then started cowering behind your back for protection.

"What the fuck _was_ that thing?" Romano screeched, "I'm getting off this stupid yellow hell, come on Veneziano!" He then grabbed Italy and together they raced back to the planet's surface, leaving you and your brother to question why they hurried off because of something they had just seen in a cloud, but it was the Italian brothers so it really was no surprise.

"Do you have any idea what we just saw?" Canada asked after a moment of silence.

"Well I think that we just saw the Italian brothers run away after seeing pictures in clouds," you reply, "not surprising at all."

"No, I meant in the clouds." Canada said softly with an annoyed expression.

"Well I'm pretty sure it was of a teenage dark arts master-chick being killed by a demon dog thing in front of some dead bodies on top of a white castle on a giant checker board." You tried to remember as much as you could from it, "you said that the clouds show events that are going to happen in the future or past or even right now or something, right? So does that mean that if this is going to happen in the future, can it be prevented? If so, then maybe I can go and be the hero and save this wizard girl!" You exclaimed. Canada responded with a facepalm x2 combo.

"Well I guess, I've never really thought about it…." He then took his hands off of his face "Anyway, I guess I will be going back to bed now. Maybe I will be able to figure out what just happened if I'm awake... So good night I guess" He said, despite how bright the sky on Prospit is.

"Okay, see ya, Canada!" You shout as you watch him fly back to his tower. You should probably go to bed too, but you hesitate because you remember what you had seen in the sky before Canada found you and realize how suddenly the land you had just discovered did not seem that cool anymore. You had seen it being destroyed, and even though you are a hero, you know that no human can stop that from happening, and it did seem pretty terrifying. If what you saw was the future, then you should at least try to stop it, right? You _are_ supposed to be the hero; you can't just sit around on this yellow dream planet while people are dying! You then decide to fly back to your shiny yellow tower.

You will never admit it, but in the back of your head, you were secretly hoping that you will never have to wake up on the Land of Sky and Islands again.

**==Be Lili Zwingli**

You are now The Principality of Liechtenstein and you are currently staring out of the window of your brother's golden tower on the dream Planet of Prospit. You have woken up some time ago and it is only today that you have finally found someone who is not sound asleep, high in their golden beds. But you don't go to talk to them though; you will have plenty of time to do that when you play the game with them and your brother! You are pretty excited for that, but for now you would just watch them as they fly around the unique clouds of Prospit, far above the ground.

You look down to your brother's sleeping body and whisper, "big brother, why won't you wake up?" You have spent most of this week's nights standing here, hoping to be the first person your brother sees when he wakes up, but no matter how hard you shake him he seems determined to stay asleep. You glance out the window again, the four men who have been flying around a moment ago seem to be gone now, probably to go back to sleep. You take this as a sign, and after saying a quiet good-bye to your sleeping brother, you fly out of his tower and back to your own.

**==NOT ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE GOOD LORD DON'T**

**PrussiaGeneticist[PG] opened memo on because she has no life—**

**PG: Hello Beautiful Hetalians, Homestucks and Hetastucks who decided it was a good idea to read this, kisses to you all!**

**PG: I have a few announcements to make, I am sorry for the short hiatus but I had a trip to Germany and I also had to focus on school work for a while. I am also sorry that this was posted on Wednesday not Tuesday as it was promised, I had computer problems. Sorry, but we now back up and running and will be updating every Tuesday :) (Hopefully)**

**PG: Now that that is out of the way, here are some of the real announcements.**

**PG: I am going to be posting character profiles that I have for this story on my profile. It is mostly for reference and it would have some blank parts in it for things that have not been revealed yet, but please check it out! I will be posting them a little while after this is put up. They would also be updated every time a new chapter is posted :)**

**PG: Another thing that I will be doing is this fic would soon be available to read on AO3 mostly because I have some memos planned out for later on that would become EXTREMLY hard to read if everyone is typing in black. So if you like AO3 better than fanfic, then please check out my profile. When it is up it will be linked on there. One other thing is I will probably end up changing the pic that this story has because even though I love Calmasis, he just has nothing to do with the story and I just put him there because the fic looked blank without a picture (and I am proud to be able to draw that thing).**

**PG: Remember to check back for updates every Tuesday!**

**CheshiredPsychopath[CP] responded to memo**

_**CP: Hello fellow Hetastuck readers. If you did not already guess, I am the personal beta reader and editor of this fanfiction, as well as the co-producer. I just wanted to inform all of those who are reading, following and are probably anticipating the next act that there will be another (slightly unexpected) hiatus, as the author has been experiencing technological problems and I am incapable of updating the story as well because of schoolwork. The both of us hope to fix the problem and have a new chapter up as soon as possible. If worse comes to worst, I can attempt to post the newer acts myself. Just know that there is absolutely nothing to worry about, as we won't continue this hiatus for much longer, especially since summer break is nearing and we won't have as much work to be concerned with. I can also assure you readers that we will certainly not discontinue this story.**_

_**CP: ...At least without informing you on the matter (Apologies on the formalities, I assure you that I am**__** less sane offline, although I am still repetitive). ;)**_


End file.
